Ai o Isoide 【ItaSaku】
by Shayen Shimi
Summary: Od niedawna mogła uznać siebie za typową nastoletnią uczennicę, która żyła bez większych problemów oraz trosk. Wszystko zaczęło się drastycznie zmieniać po śmierci jej przyszywanego, starszego brata, którego kochała ponad wszystko. Niedługo zaraz po jego pogrzebie wyjechała wraz z ojcem z kraju. Wraca po kilku miesiącach i niefortunnie zapoczątkowuje łańcuch niechcianych wydarzeń.
1. Prologue

22 listopada, wtorek

 _Świat przedstawiał mi się niczym czarnobiała fotografia, która nosiła ze sobą ciężar minionych lat. Tak, jak ona była oznaczona naderwanymi krawędziami i licznymi, pożółkłymi plamami, tak i mi brakowało pewnej części. Żyję i czuję, lecz są to jedynie słabe człowiecze odruchy, bez których nie istniałabym choćby przez moment. Tak bardzo łatwo jest mi nimi gardzić. Czymże jest człowiek, bez swojego własnego „ja", które określa jego jestestwo? Umieram i nie jestem niczym innym jak zwykłą, pustą skorupą, która jest jedynym znakiem mojego istnienia. Nie wiem, co ze sobą począć, gdy tylko widzę ciemny kolor mahoniu. Czuję, że chcę jak najszybciej odejść i nie oglądać się, nie wracać i nigdy tego nie dokonać. Wspomnienia niczym bicz, smagają mnie pozostawiając krwawiące głęboko rany. Każdy, najdrobniejszy oddech biorę z niewypowiedzianym bólem. Lecz skoro czuję ból to znaczy, że jestem i mam ciągle siłę pokonać swój strach. Widzę, jak przechodzisz obok z pomocą kilkorga ludzi. Niosą cię niczym drogocenny skarb, który odznacza się w naszych sercach, jak wyjątkowa pieczęć. Pamiętam, gdy mówiłeś do mnie, tak jak i teraz mówisz – nie zawierając żadnych słów, lecz twój przekaz dociera do mnie. Czarne chmury zagrzmiały nade mną, a błyskawica przecięła niebo. Deszcz moczy moją drobną, czarną narzutę, która jest moim jedynym schronieniem odsłoniętych ramion. Stoję i patrzę, jak odchodzisz. Czerń twoich włosów zniknęła parę chwil wcześniej, a teraz nie widzę nawet twojej sylwetki. Schodzisz w dół, a ja jestem w stanie dostrzec jak tłum pogrąża się w rozpaczy. Czuję, jedynie łzę lecącą po moim policzku, zaraz potem cały obraz rozmazuje mi się i widzę jedynie czernie oraz biele. Podchodzę do przodu, idę i idę, a mojej wędrówki nie ma końca. Staję, gdy tylko widzę, że wszyscy czekają na nasze wspólne, ostatnie pożegnanie. Wyciągam dłoń, a trzymana przeze mnie biała róża upada. Jestem jedynie w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak rozpryskuje się na miliony drobnych elementów. Niczym moje serce targające się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Ziemia pochłania Cię z każdym kolejnym wykonanym ruchem. Zasypiasz wśród stogu kwiatów, złożonych specjalne dla Ciebie._


	2. Chapter 1

\- Ruszysz się, czy mam Ci pomóc? – Siedziałam na boisku, oparta o słup jednego z koszy do gry. Podziwiałam chmury, mając odchyloną głowę do góry, aż do moich uszu doszła drobna uwaga. Widziałam przed sobą młodego chłopaka, być może o parę lat starszego ode mnie. – No Japoneczko.

Angielski akcent sprawił, że jego głos był dla mnie jeszcze bardziej irytujący. Aleksander chodził do pobliskiego liceum, gdzie nieraz widywałam go na korytarzach, wraz z jego przyjaciółmi. Znany był ze swojego nietypowego stylu bycia, opierającego się głównie na sporcie i wymownych uśmieszkach, który właśnie zaprezentował.

\- Spokojnie mięśniaku, już się wynoszę. – Mruknęłam pod nosem i zaczęłam się powoli podnosić z piłką, leżącą obok mnie. Widziałam, jak jego kompan obserwuje mnie, a ja odeszłam bez słowa, podnosząc jedynie rękę do góry w geście pożegnania. Od pięciu miesięcy mieszkam wraz z ojcem w Londynie, w mieście za którym zbytnio nie przepadam. Ciągły gwar, samochody ciągnące się jeden za drugim oraz pełno przechodni na poboczach. W pewnym stopniu przypominało mi Tokio, do którego nieraz będąc mała musiałam wyjeżdżać. Sądziłam, że choć dzisiaj będę miała chwilę spokoju, jednakże nie potrafiłam znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Tułam się od przystani do przystani, na chwile odetchnąć, a potem znów zobaczyć, że brak mi czegoś. Szukam w odmętach mojego umysłu jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, lecz od dłuższego czasu, moja harmonia jest zachwiana. Szukając celu w życiu, chodzę codziennie tymi samymi uliczkami, tymi samymi drogami, lecz nic mnie nie satysfakcjonuje. Żyję, by żyć. Nudzi mnie niezwykle całe moje życie z małymi przebojami. Od śmierci do śmierci, która tyko pieczętuje moje uczucia i myśli.

Skręciłam w uliczkę będącą po mojej prawej stronie i szłam przed siebie, widząc kolorowy szyld księgarni naprzeciwko. Zaraz za sklepem, trochę dalej, było podziemne przejście prowadzące na drugą stronę ulicy. Rozciągały się tam wysokie budynki apartamentowców, w których znajduje się jedno piętro przeznaczone specjalnie dla głównego członka ambasady japońskiej w tym kraju i jego córki.

Zatrzasnęłam drzwi za sobą, rzucając klucze do małego koszyczka na półce, znajdującej się niedaleko wejścia. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu szukając ojca w zaciszu brązowych ścian. Westchnęłam głęboko patrząc na zegar ścienny, wiszący nad zmywarką w kuchni. Było w pół do siedemnastej, czyli o półtorej godziny za wcześnie, żeby ujrzeć tatę w domu. Bardzo często wracał późno z pracy i nieraz widziałam, jak zajmuje się papierkową robotą po powrocie. Kocham go nad wyraz, nie mając żadnego porównania z niczym. Był jedną z kilku osób, które pozostały w moim najbliższym gronie. W Japonii miałam jeszcze trzy ukochane osoby. Zawsze uśmiechniętą i szaloną Ino, której niegdyś dorównywałam absurdalnymi pomysłami oraz Hinatę – wiecznie roześmianą, spokojną dziewczynę, która urzekła mnie swoją pozytywną pogodą ducha oraz pokojowym nastawieniem do każdego. Nie mogłam również zapomnieć o niezastąpionej macosze, która była mi jak prawdziwa, opiekuńcza matka. Była niezwykle urodziwą kobietą o stanowczym charakterze i bojowym nastawieniu. Co prawda, niestety to doprowadziło również do rozłąki między nią, a ojcem, jednak nie oznaczało to, że rozstali się w gniewie i złości. Doszli do obopólnego porozumienia, a kontakt z nią utrzymuję aż do dzisiaj. Wiem, że w jej życiu następują teraz pozytywne zmiany, gdyż zacieśniła więzy ze swoim przyjacielem ze studiów medycznych, który swoją drogą był dobrze ustawionym, przystojnym, jak na swój wiek, mężczyzną. Z każdym listem, z każdą wiadomością i rozmową z nią czuję się silniejsza. On, Takuji, był jej synem i obie bardzo przeżyłyśmy jego stratę, lecz nawzajem byłyśmy dla siebie wsparciem. Tęsknie za nimi niesamowicie i pragnę ponownie wrócić do Konoha, do miejsca, gdzie jest dla mnie cichy zakątek.

Siedziałam przy kuchennym stole popijając zimną już herbatę i obserwowałam wskazówki zegara. Pokazywał godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą i byłam zaniepokojona, że nadal nie doczekałam się powrotu taty. Nie odbierał telefonu, ani nie odpisywał na wiadomości. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz komórki w mojej dłoni i ponownie spotkałam się z ciszą. Westchnęłam i ponownie zastanowiłam się nad moim pomysłem powrotu do Japonii. Mam tam, do kogo jechać, mam kochaną osobę, która z pewnością mnie przyjmie i nie odmówi opieki. Usłyszałam brzdęk odbijanych kluczy na korytarzu, a zaraz zgrzyt otwierającego się zamka w drzwiach. Wysoka, szczupła postać wślizgnęła się po cichu do apartamentu, ubrana w czarny długi płaszcz, z kapeluszem na głowie oraz aktówką pod pachą. Widząc jednak strumień światła, osoba zatrzasnęła drzwi z lekkim hukiem.

\- Dobry wieczór kochanie. Coś się stało, że siedzisz tak po cichu? – Masaru Haruno był mężczyzną po czterdziestce, jednakże jego postawa i roześmiane oczy, błędnie mogłyby wskazywać na osobę o wiele młodszą. Posłał mi skromny uśmiech i zaczął rozbierać się z wierzchniego ubrania.

\- Nic się nie stało tato. Tylko tak rozmyślam. Proszę, mam dla Ciebie kolację. – Uśmiechnęłam się, kierując na koniec blatu talerzyk z kilkoma kanapkami, które przygotowałam parę minut wcześniej. Mężczyzna obrócił się i położył torbę na fotelu w przestrzennym salonie.

\- Dziękuję Ci bardzo. – Podszedł do mnie i dał całusa w czoło. Pochwycił jedną z kanapek z serem żółtym i pomidorem, a następnie usiadł na wysokim krześle obok mnie. – Przepraszam, że tak późno wróciłem, lecz jakiś Japończyk zgubił swój paszport i nie chciał czekać do jutra, aż wyda mu się specjalne oświadczenie. Cóż za ludzie chodzą po tym świecie. – Westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową w akcie dezaprobaty. Ja jedynie cicho i krótko się zaśmiałam oraz wstałam z zajmowanego miejsca, podchodząc do blatu po drugiej stronie. Wzięłam czajnik do ręki i z zamyśleniem wlewałam wodę. Od razu się opamiętałam, gdy poczułam jak ścieka mi ona po ręce. Zakręciłam szybko kurek z wodą i wylałam odrobinę do zlewu. Chwyciłam za szmatkę, leżącą niedaleko i wytarłam pojemnik.

\- Czemu jesteś taka zamyślona? Czyżby jakiś młodzieniec sprawiał, że jesteś taka nieobecna? – Usłyszałam głos ojca i zaraz spojrzałam na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili jedynie się zaśmiałam.

\- Ah, co Ty tato. Tutaj nie widzę ani jednego, jak to określiłeś, młodzieńca wartego uwagi. – Z uśmiechem na ustach odstawiłam czajnik i włączyłam go, aby woda się zagotowała.

\- To, co w takim razie się dzieje? Masz jakieś problemy? – Widziałam jego zatroskany wzrok, który do niedawna widywałam codziennie, a który rozdzierał moje serce. Nie lubiłam, gdy się o mnie zamartwiał. Oparłam się tyłem o blat, podpierając pod pośladkami ręce.

\- Od naszego przyjazdu nie potrafię się odnaleźć tutaj. I nie chodzi mi o język, bo z angielskim nie mam większych problemów. – Westchnęłam głęboko. – Chciałabym wrócić do Konoha. Tsunade na pewno pozwoli mi u siebie zamieszkać. Albo moglibyśmy wynająć tam mieszkanie, gdzie bym bez problemu na pewno sobie poradziła. – Spojrzałam na ojca proszącym wzrokiem, a jego twarz stała się surowsza. Przeczesał dłonią swoje ciemne włosy i podparł głowę na ręce.

\- Nie ma mowy Sakura, abyś zamieszkała sama. – Chciałam od razu coś wtrącić, ale uciszył mnie gestem ręki. – Do pełnoletności brak Ci dwóch lat.

\- Mam już prawie osiemnastkę na karku!

\- Tak, ale zgodnie z naszym prawem musisz mieć dwadzieścia. Nie mamy o czym mówić, jeśli chcesz wcześniej przed twoimi dwudziestymi urodzinami mieszkać tam sama. – Wykrzywiłam twarz w grymasie. Tak bardzo pragnęłam ponownie znaleźć się w swojej mieścinie, otoczonej przepięknymi jeziorami i lasami. Zacisnęłam lekko dłonie, które opierałam na blacie. – Ale zadzwonię do Tsunade. Jeśli zgodzi się, abyś u niej zamieszkała, to nie widzę problemu. Nie chcę abyś się tutaj męczyła. – Uśmiechnął się w moją stronę, a ja aż podskoczyłam z radości i podeszłam do ojca, całując go w oba policzki.

\- Ah! Dziękuję Ci bardzo. Dziękuję, dziękuję. – Uśmiechałam się od ucha do ucha i obróciłam się w miejscu, pokazując swoją radość. Znów spotkam się z przyjaciółmi!

\- Ale nie zapomnij do mnie dzwonić. Będę się czuć samotnie bez Ciebie. – Rzucił w moją stronę z lekkim rozbawieniem na moją reakcję.

\- Nie zapomnę. Odwiedzę Cię też na pewno w przerwach świątecznych!

\- Cieszę się. – Wstając od stołu, okrążył blat i poczochrał moje włosy ze śmiechem.

Następnego dnia dowiedziałam się, że Tsunade z wielką chęcią pozwoliła mi do siebie przyjechać. Jednakże, jak się okazało, nie mieszkała już sama, a z tym mężczyzną o którym opowiadała oraz jego synem. Sądzę, że nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, chyba, że okażą się nad wyraz wścibscy. Zabranie odpowiednich dokumentów ze szkoły również nie sprawiło większych problemów, gdyż niedawno rozpoczął się drugi semestr, mojej drugiej klasy liceum. Nikt nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań i zastrzeżeń odnośnie przeniesienia. Po spakowaniu moich rzeczy i upewnieniu się, że wszystko co mi cenne będzie razem ze mną, rozejrzałam się raz jeszcze po apartamencie. Schludny wystrój, niezwykle wygodne fotele i kanapa oraz okazały widok zza okna. Rozciągała się tam niezwykła panorama miasta. Pomimo, że wolałam naturę, nikt by nie zaprzeczył, że widok jest jednak nietypowy i zachwycający. Była godzina ósma, a ojciec czekał na mnie w samochodzie przed budynkiem. Wziął sobie cały ranek wolny, specjalnie po to, aby się ze mną pożegnać. Podrapałam się po policzku i wyszłam z mieszkania, zamykając je na klucz.

Żegnając się z ojcem nie płakałam, ale nie pożałowałam sobie smutnego uśmiechu. Miałam małe wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiam go samego. Na pewno da sobie radę beze mnie, jednak szkoda mi było go opuszczać, na dodatek na własne życzenie. Słowo się rzekło i nie dało się już wycofać, nie chciałam tego. Machając ręką, ostatni raz się z nim pożegnałam wchodząc do odpowiedniego korytarza. Parę chwil później usiadłam przy okienku, patrząc na budynek lotniska. Spędziłam tutaj dużo czasu, który uświadomił mi, jak bardzo kocham mój kraj i jego tradycje. Słyszałam głos stewardessy, która prosiła o zapięcie pasów, gdyż za moment będziemy odlatywać. Kiedy już wznieśliśmy się w powietrze, ogarnął mnie dziwny spokój.

6 marzec, czwartek

Dzisiaj przylatuję nareszcie do domu. Naprawdę bardzo pragnęłam ponownie zobaczyć przepiękne, kwitnące drzewa wiśni rosnące w całym parku. Niesamowitą zieleń lasu, niedaleko domu Tsunade oraz jej ogród, którym kochała się zajmować. Czuję się teraz szczęśliwa choć na ten drobny moment. Będę musiała też obowiązkowo zawitać na cmentarzu. Tak bardzo brak mi mamy, tak bardzo brak mi Takujiego. Ich przepięknych uśmiechów oraz nieznośnych humorków. Pamiętam, jak mama zawsze pozwalała mi na wszystko, a potem się denerwowała, jak zrobiłam coś głupiego. Bardzo się o mnie martwiła, lecz o siebie nie potrafiła zadbać. Tata zawsze chciał jej pomagać we wszystkim, lecz ta jedynie groziła mu łyżką i kazała siadać.

Takuji natomiast był wspaniałym bratem, jakiego zawsze chciałam mieć. Na samym początku naprawdę go nie lubiłam, na dodatek ze wzajemnością. Dokuczałam mu, a on mi nie raz będąc dla mnie naprawdę nieczułym i zimnym draniem. Ze względu, że był starszy i o wiele wyższy, bardzo często nazywał mnie kurduplem i kazał uciekać, byleby mu się nie pokazywać na oczy. Znikał całymi dniami i wracał często po północy. Zawsze czekałam na niego, aby złapać go na gorącym uczynku i wydać przed Tsunade. Nigdy jednak mi się to nie udało. Zawsze odnalazł sposób, aby mnie obejść. Później wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy poznał niesamowicie sympatyczną dziewczynę Maię Mizuki. Zawsze obdarzała mnie ciepłymi uśmiechami i rozmawiała ze mną w obecności Takujiego, który z większym zainteresowaniem zwracał na mnie uwagę. Od tego momentu coś …

\- Uwaga, uwaga. Uprzejmie informuję, że za dziesięć minut przystąpimy do lądowania. Proszę przygotować się oraz zapiąć pasy. – Podniosłam głowę do góry, gdy usłyszałam przyjemny dla ucha głos. Westchnęłam z niezwykłą trudnością, jakbym miała zawiązaną w przełyku pętlę. Zamknęłam pamiętnik i wrzuciłam go później do torby wraz z czarnym długopisem „I love London!". Zachciało mi się wspominek, na dodatek pisząc je na kartkach papieru. Robię się sentymentalna i to na dodatek przy powrocie. Nie może tak być, muszę unieść głowę i odeprzeć od siebie wszystkie smutki. Bo ponownie się stoczę.

Czekałam przy wejściu na lotnisko na czarne BMW macochy, lecz nigdzie go nie widziałam. Dała mi słowo, że odbierze mnie zaraz po moim przylocie. Nie miałam możliwości zadzwonić, gdyż stara karta miała jedynie korzystną ofertę na terenie Anglii. Pierwsze postanowienie: zaraz po rozpakowaniu iść zdobyć komórkę. Oparłam się o czarną walizkę na kółkach, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Poczekam tutaj jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, później zbieram się na autobus i jadę sama. Stałam na poboczu, obok wejścia i obserwowałam ludzi. Widziałam łzy szczęścia, smutku, wesołe śmiechy lub krzyki. Skrzywiłam się patrząc na to wszystko. Niczym wesoły teatrzyk rozgrywany na moich oczach, a jakże ironiczny, gdy sobie uświadomię, że również nie tak dawno żegnałam się z ojcem. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na lekko zachmurzone niebo. Płynęły po nim przepiękne szare chmury. Myśląc o wszystkim, co dotychczas przeżyłam zaczęłam nucić tekst piosenki. „The sky is falling on me… As your hand's turning old and weak". Mrucząc pod nosem nuciłam cicho melodię, próbując przebić się przez warkot silników.

\- Sakura, nie mylę się? – Usłyszałam po swojej prawej stronie i zwróciłam tam swoją uwagę. Zobaczyłam wysokiego i postawnego blondyna, który miał niezwykle długie włosy, związane w wysoką kitkę. Ubrany był w czarną skórę, a pod spodem mogłam dostrzec skrawki tego samego koloru koszuli, by potem przenieść wzrok na jego ciemne dżinsy oraz czarne wojskowe buty.

\- Tak, a Ty jesteś…? – Zapytałam robiąc specjalną lukę, aby się przedstawił. Uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie podając dłoń. Uścisnęłam ją, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Nazywam się Deidara. Mój ojciec kręci z Tsunade, chyba Ci o tym wspomniała? – Zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Tak, mówiła coś. Cóż mój drogi, lekkie spóźnienie Ci wpisuję! – Powiedziałam stanowczym głosem, lecz zaraz usłyszałam jego przyjemny śmiech, gdzie aż nie sposób było się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi.

Jechaliśmy czarnym Lexusem LFA, a ja aż wtapiałam się w siedzenie. Niezwykle przyjemnie mi się siedziało wśród czarnej tapicerki. Przez całą drogę utrzymywaliśmy rozmowę. Był niezwykle interesującą osobą i bardzo otwartą na nowych ludzi. Zaskoczeniem dla mnie było, że znał się z Takujim. Ba! Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i powiedział, że widział mnie na jego pogrzebie, dlatego teraz bez problemu mnie rozpoznał. Z drugiej strony, kto by nie zauważył charakterystycznych różowych włosów? Wracając, każdy z jego przyjaciół przeżył na swój sposób jego odejście i bardzo było im tęskno. Nigdy nie poznałam jego znajomych oprócz Mai oraz Peina, który był jej bratem. Byli świetnym rudowłosym rodzeństwem, choć on nieco wyróżniał się swoją wredną naturą. Deidara miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i kończył w tym roku studia psychologiczne wraz z jego przyjacielem Hidanem. Mówił, że na pewno spotkam jego, jak i resztę ich przyjaciół, którzy przyjeżdżają często po niego. Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, a ten zaraz ze zdenerwowanym śmiechem dodał, że często robią sobie wypady do klubów i pubów, więc wraca nieraz w środku nocy.

\- Spokojnie mała. Jeśli masz ochotę, to Cię kiedyś zabierzemy. – Zerknął na mnie kątem oka z drobnym zadziornym uśmieszkiem. – Ale nie oczekuj, że to będzie niewinna zabawa.

\- No, no Deidara. To, co wy takiego tam wyprawiacie? Tańczycie na rurach do striptizu?

\- Nie. Ale jesteś blisko. – Zaśmiał się gardłowo na moją uwagę. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy, a ja spoglądałam za okno, patrząc, co takiego się tutaj pozmieniało przez cały okres mojej nieobecności. Prywatna szkoła, którą minęliśmy, zakończyła remont frontowej części budynku i prezentowała się teraz w odcieniach bieli oraz błękitu. Po prawej stronie natomiast rozciągał się niezwykle duży park, gdzie widziałam aleje mając wrażenie, że prószy tam śnieg. Drzewa wiśni nietypowo wcześnie rozkwitły w tym roku, co tylko spowodowało uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Rozpoznawałam drogę, którą jechaliśmy, a wesołe wspomnienia zabaw z Ino i Hinatą, wracały do mnie drobnymi urywkami. Lotnisko znajdowało się w pobliskim mieście, oddalonym dwadzieścia cztery kilometry od Konoha. To właśnie tam z dziewczynami się często wybierałyśmy, gdy Ino zarządzała „Wielkie Polowanie!". Cokolwiek interesującego ono dla niej oznaczało.

Po czterdziestu minutach Deidara zaparkował obok dużej rezydencji, która znacząco wyróżniała się pośród innych willi na tym terenie. Nasza mieścina była odosobnionym obszarem, gdzie zgromadziły się rodziny budując nowe domy i tworząc osiedla. Od 25 lat rozwija się tutaj nowa infrastruktura, jednakże brak miejsca na budynki przemysłowe uniemożliwia wzniesienie większych sklepów i centrów handlowych. Działa to jednak tylko na plus według mnie. Wszyscy mamy szanse podziwiać niezwykłą zieleń, otaczającą Konoha i nie raz widać autobusy wypełnione ludźmi, którzy przyjeżdżają tutaj nad jeziora.

Dom Tsunade wznosił się nad malowniczym ogrodem, który oczarowywał swoją skalą barw. Duże, bujne hortensje okalały jasną ścieżkę do budynku, a zielone krzewy za nimi podkreślały ich niebieskie i ciemno różowe odcienie. W oddali widziałam fragment fontanny otoczonej różami, które teraz miały pąki, niczym drobne kamyczki. Sam budynek miał dwa piętra i wysoki parter, co tylko dawało większej wyniosłości. Białe ściany były gdzieniegdzie oplątane przez powojniki, a zaraz obok na drabinkach rozciągały się różowe wiciokrzewy.

Pomogłam Deidarze wyjąć moje trzy torby z bagażnika i chwyciłam za walizkę na kółkach. Blondyn uparł się, że weźmie moje dwie torby, które nie były wcale takie lekkie. Pewnie chciał pokazać, jaki to z niego macho. Faceci. Z westchnięciem ruszyłam za nim i przeszliśmy przez czarną, prostą furtkę. Weszliśmy na ganek, który znajdował się pod balkonem, gdzie na balustradzie były powieszone jasno różowe begonie. Chłopak zaczął grzebać w kieszonce na piersi i zaraz usłyszałam brzdęk kluczy. Wystrój w środku niczym się nie zmienił od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Z lewej strony znajdował się łuk do jadalni połączonej z salonem, natomiast po prawej wejście prowadzące do kuchni. Bladoniebieskie ściany były ozdobione czarno-białymi fotografiami rodzinnymi, a na komodzie, za łukiem wejściowym, w białym wazonie były umieszczone kwiaty, kwitnące na granatowo. Deidara pomógł mi wnieść wszystkie bagaże na drugie piętro, gdzie w najdalszym zakątku domu, znajdował się mój malutki pokój, który sama kiedyś sobie wybrałam. Wchodząc w moje małe cztery ściany, poczułam się niezwykle dobrze. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy z każdą chwilą się powiększał. Rzuciłam się na moje dwuosobowe, czarne łózko i przytuliłam się do poduszki. Słyszałam jak blondyn zostawia torby przy wejściu, więc spojrzałam na niego przewracając się na plecy. Widziałam jego powiększający się uśmiech, gdy rozglądał się po moim pokoju. Łóżko, na którym leżałam, znajdowało się w lewym, dalszym rogu, a zaraz obok stała wysoka czarna półka na książki, gdzie dalej walały się moje czarne, opasłe tomiska historyczne. Po drugiej stronie, naprzeciwko łóżka, było ustawione duże biurko i komoda na rzeczy, która była całkowicie pusta. Na ścianach koloru jasnego błękitu, porozwieszane były plakaty zespołów folk metalowych oraz symfonicznych.

\- Wolę ich debiutancki mini album z 2003 roku. – Wskazał palcem na plakat okładki najnowszego albumu Eluveitie, utrzymując wesoły uśmiech.

\- Fakt, dobry jest, lecz znajdź go teraz na rynku, a zatańczę na twą cześć. – Puściłam mu oczko.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze do tego dojdzie. – I śmiejąc się wyszedł z mojego pokoju, lekko zamykając drzwi. Rozłożyłam dłonie wzdłuż łóżka i spojrzałam w biały sufit. Witaj w domu Sakura.

\- Witaj w domu Sakura! – Z takim okrzykiem przywitała mnie Tsunade, wchodząc do salonu, gdzie parę minut wcześniej usiadłam z książką w ręku. Była ubrana w ładny, czarny komplet uniformu służbowego. Z uśmiechem na ustach wstałam z fotela, odkładając książkę i uścisnęłam ją z całych sił. – Dawno Cię nie widziałam, ale nic się nie zmieniłaś. Dalej taka urocza buntowniczka. – Posłała mi zadziorny uśmiech.

\- Oj tam, od razu buntowniczka, na dodatek urocza. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Bardzo dobrze Cię widzieć Tsunade i dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się na mój przyjazd tutaj.

\- Nie ma, za co dziękować. Zawsze będziesz tutaj miała swoje miejsce, w tym domu. I przepraszam Cię, że sama nie podjechałam po Ciebie, ale zatrzymano mnie w szpitalu. – Spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco, poprawiając swojego koka.

\- Nic się nie stało. Wiem, jak bardzo praca jest dla Ciebie ważna. A Deidara nie jest taki zły.

\- Tak, jest strasznie dobrym chłopakiem. A'propos, byłaś już w szkole zanieść dokumenty? Co prawda moja znajoma, będąca tam dyrektorką, przymknęła nieco oko na przyjęcie Cię bez żadnego poświadczenia, na dodatek w połowie semestru, ale wypadałoby jej to jak najszybciej zanieść. – Twarz blondynki zrobiła się nieco surowa, przypominając mi o tej ważnej drobnostce.

\- Już się zbieram. To jest to samo liceum, gdzie chodziłam przed wyjazdem?

\- Tak, ale dyrektor się zmienił. Już nie ma tego starego, denerwującego pryka. – Puściła mi oczko.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie na gorsze. Cóż, trzeba iść się przekonać! – Cicho wykrzyknęłam z małym uśmiechem na ustach. - Mogę też wrócić nieco później, ponieważ chce iść kupić kartę do telefonu. – Tsunade ruszyła razem ze mną w stronę wyjścia z jadalni.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę poprosić, aby Deidara Cię podwiózł. Pierwszy wykład na uczelni ma dopiero o czternastej. – Odwróciła się w moją stronę, gdy stanęłyśmy przy schodach. Spojrzałam na zegarek powieszony na ścianie, pokazujący parę minut po dziesiątej.

\- Nie trzeba. Z chęcią się przejdę, bo widziałam jak drzewa zakwitły w parku. – Rzucając tyko drobne „do później", uciekłam na piętro po potrzebną mi teczkę.

Szłam obszerną ścieżką w samym centrum parku. Pomimo, że do wiosny jeszcze daleko, słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało moją twarz, a lekki wiaterek ruszał moimi włosami. Mogłam dostrzec, tylko czasami, starsze osoby, które tak, jak ja podziwiały piękno przyrody. Wielu młodych ludzi, w tym moi znajomi, siedziało teraz w szkołach na zajęciach. Miałam nadzieję, że trafię na miejsce w momencie trwania lekcji, ponieważ jeszcze nie chciałam spotykać starych znajomości. Wewnątrz mnie istniało niewytłumaczalne pragnienie, aby przeciągnąć moment naszego wspólnego spotkania. Rozglądnęłam się dookoła i zauważyłam, że powoli zbliżam się do końca parku.

Do szkoły weszłam równo z dzwonkiem na przerwę, przez co na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Przechodząc między uczniami, nie widziałam na szczęście nikogo znajomego, więc starałam się dostać do gabinetu dyrektorki, nie zwracając na siebie znacznej uwagi. Komiczne dla mnie było ukrywanie się we własnej szkole. Ruszając szybko na piętro po kamiennych, szarych schodach przez przypadek szturchnęłam zielonowłosą dziewczynę. Widziałam jej niezadowoloną minę i starając się uniknąć konfrontacji pospiesznie przeprosiłam i szybko zaczęłam wskakiwać po dwa schodki w górę.

Dotykając klamki odetchnęłam lekko i zapukałam. Wchodząc, pod pewnym impulsem, spojrzałam na prawo i dostrzegłam, jak wysoki, krótkowłosy brunet wpatruje się we mnie z obojętnością. Znałam go bardzo dobrze i nie zdziwiłam się brakiem jego reakcji na mój widok, co mnie niezmiernie zadowoliło. Kiwając mu tylko głową weszłam do sekretariatu.

Sprawa z panią dyrektor zajęła mi całą dwudziestominutową przerwę, na moje szczęście. Pani Matsuyo była miłą, długowłosą szatynką z przepięknym, serdecznym uśmiechem. Polubiłam ją niezmiernie, a rozmowa prowadziła nam się bardzo dobrze. Zapytała się o moje plany na przyszłość, jak się czułam w szkole w Anglii oraz w jakiej klasie byłam przed wyjazdem. Niestety muszę nadrobić znaczne zaległości, ponieważ program nauczania w tej szkole jest o wiele do przodu, w przeciwieństwie do liceum w Londynie. Mam się zgłosić do nauczycieli w sprawie zaliczenia materiału i zdać wszystko, co dotychczas na lekcjach było omawiane. Dostałam dodatkowo jeden dzień wolnego i lekcje rozpocznę dopiero w poniedziałek z resztą klasy.

Przed wyjściem ze szkoły, musiałam jeszcze podejść do sekretarki, która miała wydać mi mundurek. Mój stary strój najprawdopodobniej się zapodział, a nie miałam cierpliwości szukać go, po prawie wszystkich szafach w domu. Pani Shizune zaprowadziła mnie do osobnego pomieszczenia w sekretariacie, gdzie bez problemu przymierzyłam uniform. Plisowana, czarna spódniczka sięgała mi lekko nad kolano, a biała bluzka z obszernym, czarnym kołnierzem oraz ciemnymi mankietami, ładnie układała się na mojej sylwetce. Spojrzałam przelotnie na jasnoczerwoną i zieloną kokardę, których nie wyjęłam z foliowego woreczka. W tej szkole nie było rygoru kolorystycznego. Mundurek utrzymany był w neutralnych kolorach i wedle życzenia ucznia, można było dobrać kolor kokardy oraz swetra wierzchniego. Dziękując za pomoc w dopasowaniu stroju, skierowałam się do wyjścia.

Ruszyłam wzdłuż bramy spoglądając na gmach publicznej szkoły. Ściany budynku były w beżowym kolorze, natomiast na samym środku, tuż nad wejściem, widniało logo przedstawiające orła z rozpostartymi skrzydłami po bokach. Ścieżki wewnątrz terenu były natomiast ozdobione zielonymi, dużymi krzewami, a w samym centrum znajdował się ogromny dąb, gdzie pod nim uczniowie odpoczywali między zajęciami. Szłam tyłem patrząc na liceum i odwracając się, głośno westchnęłam. Spojrzałam przed siebie i szukałam wzrokiem kiosku. Swój wzrok zawiesiłam na małej, niebieskiej budce, która stała w rządku kolorowych witryn sklepików, po przeciwległej stronie skrzyżowania. Stając przy pasach rozglądnęłam się po bokach i widząc, że żaden samochód nie jedzie przeszłam na drugą stronę. Stanęłam przy okienku i spojrzałam za szybę, gdzie siedział łysawy mężczyzna z gazetą w ręku. Widząc, że stanęłam i czekam, odłożył czasopismo przechylając się do przodu.

Kupując kartę, dostrzegłam kątem oka wystawione na zewnątrz kwiaty w wazonach. Zagryzłam policzek od wewnątrz, stwierdzając, że wypadałoby dzisiaj odwiedzić mamę na cmentarzu… oraz Takujiego. Podziękowałam starszemu mężczyźnie i chowając pudełeczko do, przewieszonej przez moje ramię, torby, poszłam w stronę kwiaciarni, nie chowając portfela. Wchodząc do środka sklepu od razu rzuciły się w moje oczy białe, pełne lilie oraz czerwone goździki.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – Usłyszałam miły głos sprzedawczyni zza lady i uśmiechnęłam się w jej kierunku. Poprosiłam o kwiaty, które zwróciły na siebie moją uwagę, natomiast kobieta wesołym krokiem podeszła do białych wazonów. Poprosiłam również o wkłady do zniczy, gdy zobaczyłam, że leżą na półeczce za kasą. Minęło może z piętnaście minut, a ja wyszłam z kwiaciarni mając w rękach duże bukiety. Uniosłam głowę w górę i zauważyłam, że małe chmury zbierają się na niebie. Ruszyłam, czym prędzej, wzdłuż kolorowej alejki. Mijałam butiki z tanią odzieżą, sklepy spożywcze oraz mój ukochany antykwariat. Budynek prezentował się w brązowych odcieniach, z domieszką czarnych elementów wokół okien. Stara tabliczka wywieszona w drzwiach informowała, że lokal jest otwarty. Zauważyłam za szybą starego, siwego mężczyznę, który układał na półkach książki. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok, gdyż pan Tadashi był naprawdę porządnym mężczyzną i niejednokrotnie zapraszał mnie na herbatę, gdy szukałam jakiegoś ciekawego egzemplarzu.

Wychodząc z pomiędzy drzew parku, dostrzegłam czarne słupki cmentarza. Kuta żelazna brama była otwarta na oścież, zapraszając wszystkich na swój teren. Przeszłam przez nią i zachwyciły mnie, przepiękne wzory pnących się roślin na niej. Weszłam na główną dróżkę, która rozgałęziała się, co jakiś czas. Po prawej, jak i lewej stronie ciągnęły się kamienne i granitowe nagrobki, w przeróżnych odcieniach. Widziałam niekiedy jedną lub dwie osoby, sprzątające groby ze starych liści, z tamtego roku. Skręciłam w lewo, w starszą część cmentarza. Mama umarła, gdy ja miałam dwanaście lat, lecz dobrze pamiętam jej pogrzeb. Nie było, aż tak wielu płyt cmentarnych, które właśnie mijałam, a drzewa, które teraz pną się w górę przy granicy z płotem, były zaledwie sadzonkami. Nie było nas wtedy dużo, bo zaledwie najbliższa nam rodzina. Podchodząc do białego nagrobka, wzięłam głęboki oddech. Była tam, jak zawsze na mnie czekała. Uśmiechnięta na fotografii i z roześmianymi oczami. Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej, odkładając torbę na małej, drewnianej ławeczce, będącej naprzeciwko.

\- Cześć, mamo. – Powiedziałam cicho, patrząc na płytę usypaną wieloma igłami z pobliskiego drzewa. Podciągnęłam rękawy kurtki do góry i zaczęłam zbierać do ręki małe szpileczki. Spojrzałam przed siebie i dostrzegłam, że kwiaty w wazonie są całe pożółkłe i zwiędłe. Od naszego wyjazdu mało, kto przychodził na ten grób. Za naszą prośbą, jedynie Tsunade od czasu do czasu przychodziła tutaj troszeczkę zadbać o mamę. Wstałam i wyrzuciłam igły za ławkę, na trawę i wyciągnęłam rękę do torby. Odpinając zamek, zaczęłam szukać chusteczek, które skryły się pod folią od mundurka.

Pościerałam płytę nagrobną, wymieniłam wkłady w zniczach i wyrzuciłam stare kwiaty oraz opakowania do kontenera, będącego alejkę dalej. Wracając z powrotem tą samą ścieżką, zwróciłam uwagę na wygrawerowane nazwiska w kamieniu. Yuki Hashirama. Tadase Mogami. Toshiro Mogami. Tak wiele osób spoczywało tutaj, a minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia lat od założenia cmentarza. Wróciłam z powrotem do grobu mamy i ułożyłam nowe kwiaty w wazonie, a potem uklęknęłam naprzeciwko. Modliłam się do niej, prosząc o czuwanie nad ojcem, a potem prosiłam samego boga o dobry spoczynek dla niej. Otworzyłam oczy i od razu dostrzegłam czerwone plamy kwiatów. Uwielbiała goździki i zawsze pełno było ich w domu. Utożsamiałam ją z nimi, gdyż zawsze śmiała się do nich. Nie zasługiwała na tak wczesną śmierć, nikt jednak nie dał żadnemu z nas wyboru. Wstałam i rzuciłam ostatnie spojrzenie na zdjęcie, a potem ruszyłam wzdłuż dróżki niedaleko. Trzymałam w rękach bukiet białych lilii, a w oddali widziałam duże drzewo, które było tutaj jeszcze przed budową tego terenu. Przeszłam spory kawałek, lecz coraz bliżej dostrzegałam zielone pąki na gałęziach, które skłaniały się ku czarnej płycie. Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej, a widząc złote litery, niewidzialna pętla zawiązała się w moim gardle. Ze śmiercią mamy pogodziłam się już bardzo dawno temu i potrafiłam sobie z nią poradzić, jednak widok jego nagrobka dalej sprawiał mi ogromny ból. Z zaciśniętymi wargami rzuciłam torbę pod drzewo, ponieważ tutaj nie było żadnej ławeczki i zaczęłam przecierać chusteczkami grób. Był on bardziej zadbany niż mamy, więc na pewno ma częstych gości. Zacisnęłam brudny materiał w dłoni i spojrzałam przed siebie. Byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak jego oczy patrzą na mnie i jakby zaraz miał mi coś powiedzieć. Przymknęłam oczy i dałam upust swoim łzom, gdy w mojej głowie nadal formowały się obrazy z przeszłości. Targał moimi włosami, gdy go zdenerwowałam lub rozbawiłam, przybierał obojętny wyraz twarzy, gdy był rozdrażniony lub zirytowany, a niekiedy nawet posyłał małe uśmieszki, kiedy udało mi się go rozbawić swoją głupotą. Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc oczami wyobraźni jego twarz. Usłyszałam szmer niedaleko siebie, więc przetarłam pospiesznie policzki i podniosłam się, stając na równych nogach. Rozglądnęłam się, ale nikogo nie zauważyłam. Westchnęłam cicho i zaczęłam wkładać kwiaty do wazonu, wcześniej wlewając tam wodę z wiaderka, które było za nagrobkiem. Dostrzegłam niedaleko duży znicz, który leżał otworem do dołu, natomiast pokrywka od niego, znajdowała się prawie pod moimi nogami. Podnosząc ją podeszłam do czerwonego szkła, patrząc przed siebie. Chwyciłam znicz w ręce i umieściłam go z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

Biorąc torbę spod drzewa, zauważyłam biały patyk wbity w ziemie niedaleko mnie. Kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową, przerzuciłam torbę przez ramię i podeszłam do grobu. Wyciągnęłam rękę i chwyciłam za gałązkę. Była bardzo dziwnie miękka w dotyku i kiedy zaczęłam ją ciągnąć, wyślizgiwała mi się z rąk. Widocznie musiał być to plastik. Westchnęła głęboko i chwyciłam go oburącz ciągnąc z całych sił. Zamknęłam oczy i chwilę później upadłam do tyłu. Otworzyłam szybko powieki, a w mojej krtani ugrzązł krzyk. Wydobyłam z siebie jedynie zduszony jęk, gdy moje ręce zaczęły się strasznie trząść, kiedy zobaczyłam, co trzymam. W rękach miałam złożony kawałek dłoni, od kciuka do palca wskazującego. Wyrzuciłam to jak najdalej od siebie i zaczęłam z paniką czołgać się do tyłu. Wstałam potykając się o korzeń drzewa i zaczęłam biec, jak najszybciej przed siebie. Czułam, że tracę oddech, a moje nogi zaczynają drżeć przerażająco. W głowie, w kółko odtwarzałam tylko jedno polecenie: uciekaj.

A/N: Cześć, tu Shayen. Zaraz po prologu opublikowałam rozdział pierwszy. A to dlatego, że zapewne parę osób, która śledzi i blogspot spotkała się z tym opowiadaniem. Chciałam. w jakiś sposób, dotrzeć do większego grona. Osoby, które jednak się nie spotkały z tym opowiadaniem mam nadzieje, że choć troszkę frajdy z niego wyciągną. ~


End file.
